1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology pertaining to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-205478 (JP 2012-205478 A). JP 2012-205478 A describes an electric power converter including a semiconductor stacked unit, an elastic member, a frame and a closure member. The semiconductor stacked unit includes semiconductor modules and coolers that are stacked alternately. The frame has an opening, and houses therein the semiconductor stacked unit and the elastic member. The closure member is fixed in the opening of the frame such that the elastic member pressurizes the semiconductor stacked unit in a direction in which the semiconductor modules and the coolers are stacked (hereinafter, referred to as “stacking direction”).
With the configuration described in JP 2012-205478 A, the semiconductor stacked unit is pressurized in the stacking direction, so that the semiconductor modules and the coolers are brought into close contact with each other. Thus, the semiconductor modules that generate heat are efficiently cooled by the coolers.
In the configuration described in JP 2012-205478 A, however, the frame and the closure member are indispensable in keeping the semiconductor stacked unit pressurized in the stacking direction, and the electric power converter becomes large accordingly.